


In Exchange

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 6 [17]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 16:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4186965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This is prison, <i>Süsse</i>,” Wolfgang says, a smarmy grin on his face. “Friends are different here. Trust me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Exchange

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flickawhip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/gifts).



> For the Femslash100 Drabble Tag 6 prompt: Soo-jin/Sun - friend.
> 
> Mild spoilers from 1.05 onwards.

Soo-jin looks around, eyes nervous, and slides a new paintbrush through the cell window and into Sun’s waiting hand. “How are you holding up?”

“Don’t worry about me,” Sun says, accepting the gift. Her knuckles brush against Soo-jin’s. “How are _you_?”

“Don’t worry about me, either,” Soo-jin says, flashing Sun a small smile. She lowers her eyes for a moment, suddenly shy. “Sun, do think that when you get out of solitary…you and I could become friends?”

Sun furrows her brow for a moment. Soo-jin’s the closest thing she’s got to a friend here, and she’s pretty, with kind eyes. And no matter how much Sun loves her Cluster, they’re not _there_ with her, cannot touch or be touched in the ways that matter most to Sun. Before she can respond, Wolfgang clucks his tongue from the far side of her cell where he’s leaning against the wall.

“This is prison, _Süsse_ ,” he says, a smarmy grin on his face. “Friends are different here. Trust me.”

Sun doesn’t spare him a glance. She whispers “I know” under her breath before curling her fingers around Soo-jin’s.

Sun always knows _exactly_ what Soo-jin wants from her, and she wants it too.

**Author's Note:**

> I _think_ süsse means sweetheart or sweetie? Unless my German friend is an asshole.


End file.
